Endless Secrets
by chicuela
Summary: Jenna Montoya encounters a new life. She will meet new people that she might or might not like and will have to learn to deal with it. After meeting a special guy she will encounter more problems and dangers.
1. Chapter 1

Endless Secrets

After so long, I can finally let go of this secrets that have been eating me.

I will start from the beginning, the day that I met Shane Lawrence. He would have never even bothered to look at me if I hadn't stupidly tripped and spilled my Icee on him. I offered to wash his clothes, all I got out of that was a good laugh from him. He has a sister who is the top of the school and cheerleading squad named Marley Lawrence. I don't think his sister Marley liked me very much, but honestly I could not care less. Unfortunately, Shane was in my chemistry class, due to some circumstances, he was put as my partner. I cannot come to understand as to why the girls of my class seemed to hate it, jealousy? I tried not to care or pay attention, all I wanted was to be out of that school. He, being all self-centered became curious as to why I placed not interest in him. After a time of fighting with him and trying to keep him away I started feeling the need to be around him. I soon found out a dark secret that he and his family shared, they were vampires. I tried to pull out to get as far from him as possible, but my feelings for him started getting stronger. Marley wanted to get rid of me so she was constantly trying to kill me. One day she nearly succeeded by poisoning me, but luck was on my side. Let me start from the day I met my darling Shane.

August 18, 2014

I was walking down the hall at Engwish High school, enjoying a refreshing Icee when a girl rushed pass me crying. Along with her, were her friends trying to cheer her up. Suddenly I heard one of the girls say the name Shane. Right then I knew, the cause for the tears was Shane Lawrence. She must have confessed to him or something and got turned down. I was tired of him always making girls cry it made me angry, not that it is any of my business. I began walking towards him with such fury, I thought to myself what I would say once I was in front of his face, '_You are such a jerk and just to let you,not that you really would care, but unlike those cheeky girls, I truly, passionately hate you.'_ I could see myself punch him in the face. I was so blinded by anger that I did not notice he was standing on a step. I hit the step with the tip of my shoe, tripping me forward. I let go of the Icee in order to prevent myself from falling, I would have never thought that it would go flying straight to Shane. The drink spilled on him staining his White shirt red and dripping down to his pants. '_Oh shit!'_ I thought to myself. Shane looked down at me, his expression as cold as ice. I felt chills as I stared into his deep sea blue eyes. He grabbed me by my arm and helped me to my feet. We stood there in silence until he was the first one to speak. "$30," he said. Confused I responded, "Wh..what?" "Give me $30, is the least you can do after ruining my clothes don't you think?" I could feel Marley piercing my back, with strong glare. "I don't have it, and even if I did it was an accident so I don't see why you are so angry." I say while trying to free myself from his grasp. He tightens the hold on me and I flinch. "You really don't think I believe that do you. I saw you walking straight towards me, and you looked very angry." He said then let out a small laugh, "Kind off like an angry kitten." He says laughing more this time. "You are an ass." I say in a low voice, he still heard. "An ass huh?" That was all he said before the bell, signaling that we would be late for class rang. "Listen why don't I wash them for you, you have your gym clothes right? Change and I will take this clothes and wash them. What do you say? And you forget that this all happened." He looked at me for a second before laughing. He was laughing so hard that he even held his stomach. He let go of my arm "Listen kitten, I will let it go this time but don't think that this is the end of us. I will see you around." With that as his final words he turned and walked away. My heart was beating so fast, I did not understand if it was from the fear or the embarrassment that I had just gone through. I realized the time and decided to forget about what had just happened, and ran all the way to class.

August 19, 2014

The next day in chemistry class we had to do labs my usual partner and best friend Darian had not shown up. After it had been settled that I would work alone my worst nightmare Shane Lawrence walks into the classroom." Alright then, Jenna you and Shane will be partners," said Mr. Franchois. I was in shock. I wanted to scream and just run out in frustration. Mr. Franchois turned to Shane, "Well then it's settled." Shane sat next to me like if it was an everyday thing, "Hey, how are you doing Jenna?" I stared at him in disbelief and to not be rude, I answered, "Fine and you?" "I'm doing magnificent." He says with a childlike smile. I knew then that from that day onward I was really gonna hate that Darian had not been there.

August 26, 2014

A week later Marley Lawrence, Shane's younger sister, made a party at their home strangely enough I was invited. I found a sudden fancy invitation in my locker. I told my best friend Darian to accompany me to the party.

August 30, 2014

When I arrived Marley was shocked to see me. She started yelling at me' "Who gave you an invitation freak?" She was going to start with her common insults when a sudden voice quieted everybody in the room, "I invited her!" I turned around and saw Shane Lawrence standing at the top of the stairs. He smiled down at me, then started to walk down the steps with such calmness as if letting what he had just said, sink in to his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruined Party

Marley looked at her brother as if she didn't recognize him. Had he gone mad, she wondered. Shane walked down the stairs like his usual self as if he didn't notice the awkward situation. He walked to greet Jenna who just stood there frozen in disbelieve as well as Darian. Jenna asked, "What are you doing?" "Now that my guest of honor has arrived, getting this party started." answered Shane excited. Darian pulled Jenna outside by the arm, she didn't try to resist. Once they were outside Darian Furiously said, "Is that why you wanted to come to this party, because he invited you?" "I thought you hated him." "I do," Jenna answered, "I didn't know it was him who had left the invitation there." Shane interrupts them, "Darian my friend, what are you doing taking my guest of honor when we were barely getting the party started." "First of all rich boy, I'm not your friend, second were leaving." Darian graved Jenna from one arm to lead her out but Shane stopped him by graving the other. Darian looked at Shane furiously and demanded that he let go of her immediately Jenna couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from both of them. "I will decide where I want to be and with who!" They both turned to stare at her. "Shane I don't know what you are planning by inviting me but I told you already that I hate you. Let's go Darian." Shane watched them walk away hoping that he could stop her. When he returned to the party Marley was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe she's in her room throwing a fit; I'll go apologize to her later. _He thought. He went to the guest to greet and speak with them.

"Darian slow down, you are walking too fast." Jenna said trying to make him slow down and calm down. The confrontation with Shane had put him in a really bad mood. Jenna felt guilty for taking him to that party. "I can't believe you wanted to go to that party; I told you that it wasn't a good idea." "You don't know the Lawrence's." Darian said angrily. "I know," it was all she could say. He walked her home and watched her walk in before going to his.

"What in the world where you thinking by inviting that freak, you know damn well I hate that girl," Marley said furiously. "I don't know what you see in her; seriously I hate the fact that you are so interested in her."

"I don't know what you are talking about Mar; I think you are imagining things."

"You damn well know what I'm talking about Shane; I'm not stupid. I can see you feel something for her. When you look at her your eyes seem to shine, is disgusting."

"Listen Mar, I'm just curious. There's something interestingly weird about her, that I think she herself doesn't know about."

"She's all weird." He gave her a glare "Like what?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Have patience with me sister please. You know I love you and I would never put you or family in any danger."

"I know. I love you too brother and that's why I worry. Anyways how was the party?"

"Well the guests seemed to be bothered by Jenna."

"Ewww! You called that by its name. And how do you not expect them to be bothered, she's a freak. See she ruined the party."

"Putting that conversation aside, where were you during the party?"

"I went for a walk."


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Time

Jenna

I lay in my bed wondering why Shane would have bothered inviting me to their party; why he stood up for me and went against his lovely sister's will. I hardly got any sleep that night.

Great thing is Saturday and there is no school so I get to laze around all day. I have to get out of bed though or soon enough my body is going to be at all stiff if I just lay here all day. After taking a shower I went to get breakfast and noticed that my parents weren't home. I guessed they were probably out shopping or something. A thing about my parents is that they travel way too much. The longest they have stayed here at home was 2 months. I'm guessing they'll be leaving pretty soon again. As I'm distracted wondering what to do I hear a sudden knock that startled me "Coming!" I shout as I ran to get the door. My usual habit of shouting when I'm going to answer the door is considered pretty annoying by my parents and even Darian sometimes considers it annoying too. "Honestly, do you have to yell so early in the morning?"

A sudden voice says from the living room. I make a turn towards the living room and see a much unexpected person. It is my older brother Zephel lying in the couch. As if by impulse I jump on him to give him a big hug. "Zeph, when did you come back!"

"Early in the morning but I didn't want to wake you." He says smiling now. I hear a persistent knock. Oh gosh I almost forgot the door. I open the door to find my nosy neighbor Ms. Orion. I and she have never gotten along; she is always getting in my business.

"May I help you?"

"Are your parents' home?"

"NO. Would you like to live them a message?"

"Hmmm. No is fine."

"Is that all?" I ask after she doesn't move for a while.

"Who is home with you?"

"My br… nobody I'm here alone." I lie after realizing how tired my brother must be.

"Who's at the door!" my brother yells.

"Hmm." My neighbor looks at me with a weird look.

"You just lied to me, and on top of that you have a guy at home when your parents aren't here, how disrespectful."

"Please do not speak to my sister that way. My name is Zephel I'm Jenna's older brother." She looked at my brother intensly an then her eyes widened. "Oh. Young Zephel is been so long." She hugged my brother. I can't believe she just hugged Zephel.

"Well then if it is like that I'm sorry for bothering you so early in the morning. Bye now Zephel. Jenna." With that she turned and left.

"What the hell was that?" Zephel asks.

"I have no idea."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"What're you going to make?" I answer making my puppy eyes. He couldn't help but smile and lead to the kitchen. My brother's cooking is the best.

Shane

I couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. She said she hated me again. It's funny how straight forward she is. "Brother!" Great is Marley.

"What is it Mar?"

"Let's go out to play tonight, kay'?"

"I don't think so. I got things to do."

"What things?"

"None of your business."

"Your mean brother."

_Sigh _"okay maybe just for a while."

"Yaaay!" I can't believe that's all it takes to make her happy.

Jenna

"Zeph, I'm going out tonight." I tell him after we were done cleaning. "With permission of whom?" he asks. "Mom and dad don't care."

"Well I'm here now so you need some body's permission. Who are you going with anyways and where to?"

"I'm going with Darian to the club. Remember the guy that use to come a lot when we were younger?"

"Oh yeah. No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a boy and boys aren't trusting." He says like a parent. "Well he is and I'm going."

"Fine do as you please." He turned and left. Now my brother is angry at me, oh well I'll apologize tomorrow.

It is 7:30pm Darian should be here soon. We hardly talked since the day of the Lawrence's party. I hope he isn't mad anymore I should probably go tell my brother that I'm heading out now. Hmm the door to his room is open "Hey Zeph…" oh my god he isn't wearing a shirt, okay why am I freaking out he is my brother. "Hey wait till' I open the door what if I was naked, dork." "Meanie." I stick my tongue out at him. "Oh my god what happened to you?" I scream at him. "Dammit don't do that, you scared the hell out of me, and this is just a small cut."

"Small? Is huge you ass!"

"Stop screaming stupid, I'm fine." So my brother has a huge scar in his back like if a bear had tried to tear at it. "Ummm, I just came to tell you that I'm heading out." "Okay, be careful." He didn't seem angry anymore, oh well got to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Out

Jenna

Sunday morning how boring, hmm it smells good I wonder why. When I went downstairs I found my brother cooking some breakfast. I came from behind and hugged him, "morning Zeph." "Yeah morning," oh snaps I forgot he was mad at me. "Are you still mad brother?" I ask innocently. "Why would I, is not like it matters what I think, right?" yup he's still angry. "Good morning Kids!" Great is mom and dad. "Say mom and dad, how come you guys don't take good care of Jenna? I mean she goes out when she pleases and to where she pleases."

"What are you talking about Zephel?" Both my parents turn to look at me. "What is the meaning of this Jenna?" I look at my brother and find him looking at me disappointedly. Oh great, "well you guys don't care when I go out." "What do you mean we don't care?" says dad. "Well I ask and all you guys say is 'do as you wish'." I say looking down now. "That doesn't mean you can do as you please all the time." "Well if you guys cared so much, how come you hadn't noticed that I left?" I say anger in my voice now. "That's because we give you space," says mom now. "Whatever," and with that I go up to my room to change.

I hear a low knock at my door but I don't answer. "Jen is me, sorry I guess I went a little too far on my punishment," seriously what a way to apologize. "Go away Zephel," I never call him by his full name he should know I'm mad at him like that. "Jenna seriously I am sorry," _sigh _he really sounds sorry. "Come in the door is opened just shut it behind you when you come in knowing mom and dad they'll want to know what we are talking about." Somehow it feels strange my brother has never been in my room. He turned to my bookshelf and looked through it, when he saw my collection of vampire books he made a sound of disgust. He hates anything that has to do with vampires and I don't know why. "What's with this crap?" "Hey did you come to insult my awesome collection of books or to apologize?" Geez he is so annoying sometimes. "Awsome? Look I'm sorry I told mom and dad about you going out like that, but it's for your own good." That doesn't make sense, "why?" he looks at me straight in the eyes. "I can't tell you." That doesn't surprise me but it still bothers me that he doesn't trust me.

In the end I decided to go for a walk to the park. Then everything happened so fast. Someone came from behind put a bag over my head, put me in a vehicle and drove off. Last thing I remember was feeling a small pinch in my arm and falling asleep. I was afraid.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rescue

Zephel

I heard my phone ring out of the nowhere startling me. I checked the caller ID and it said unknown. That's rare I hardly get any call from people I don't know. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey Zephel, remember me your old buddy?" I recognized the voice and thought _shit is Vincent._ "What the hell do you want Vincent?" "How mean. I wanted to ask for a favor. Well is not much as a favor more like a you must do it, you don't have a choice." He says threat in his voice. "What could you possibly want for me?" I answered with no interest in my voice. "Hmmm. Well I need you to get me into the Hunters Association Building." "You know damn well I can't do that." I answer him calmly. "Oh well that's just too bad, oh yeah but maybe your sister can." He says with clear threat in his voice again. "Don't you dare touch my sister!" I yell losing my cool. "Well do what I told you and we'll see what happens with your sister." "You wouldn't dare to touch her." I say regretting it immediately. "Oh really you should know better then that after all weren't we friends. Well since you don't believe me shall I send some proof?" _'Don't touch me!'_ I heard Jenna yell at the background. "Fine don't touch her. I'll do it I'll take you." "Great meet me near the train station around 10pm" Then I heard the line disconnected. As soon as I closed my cell it rang again. I didn't even check and answered in a rush. "Hello?" "Yo! Is Azuel." I heard from the other side. "Great timing dude I need your help." "That's strange you hardly ever need help. What's going on?"

"Do you remember Vincent? Well he has my sister and he isn't going to give her back unless I get him in to the Hunters Association building."

"Wait he has Jenna. How the hell does he even know about her she isn't even in the association records?"

"I don't know. We need to come up with a plan because you know that I can't let him in to the association building. He asked me to meet him near the train station at 10 so we better hurry."

Jenna

I woke up wondering what the hell was going on. I felt a cold floor underneath me. I was tied up and had my eyes covered up. It all felt so unreal like from some story or movie. Before they knocked me out again they were talking to my brother but I couldn't quiet grasp the situation. I felt something go down my back and I yelped. "Oh look who woke up." I heard a guy say. "Well little girl seems like your big brother has decided to help me out. Aren't you lucky?" "Don't call me little girl." I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. Why can't I keep my mouth shut, well I learned it form my brother. "Hahaha. The girl has balls who new." The rest of the guys started laughing. "Well are you a big girl then sweetie." He said in a very sarcastic voice which irritated me. "Stop treating me like a child." Once again my mouth when out and said what I was thinking. "Oh so you want to be treated like a big girl huh. Well that can be arranged, of coarse if you would have told us a bit sooner we wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of telling your brother you were here. I would just have had fun with you." He snorted after speaking. "Creep who the hell are you anyways?" "My apologies I forgot to introduce myself, but why bother I am pretty sure that they are going to erase your memories as soon as you get out of here." "They can't do that. Umm who is 'they' by the way?" "Look girl you are the bait so stop talking." "You got me talking now I can't stop sorry. Now answer my question." He slapped me across the face. "You insolent little bitch, who do you think you are to talk to me in such matter? Just keep your mouth shut if you want to live." "Awww. Poor guy did I make you angry, didn't mean to please forgive me." I said in a sarcastic voice. He slapped me again but this time harder. I was really feeling the regret burning in my cheek but that guy really pisses me off. "Stupid girl has a death wish apparently." I heard a guy in the distance say. "Hey I know. Why don't we make some memories for your amazing brother shall we?" He pulled me forward and then I felt cold in my back as he pulled my shirt up then I felt a horrible pain going down my back. I tried not to yell but the pain was too much to bear so I let out a small scream. "That's it. Well your no fun." The guy says and pushes me to the side. Then suddenly I hear glass shattering and what sounds like gunshots, screams and some weird noises I can't figure out like animals or dogs. "Vincent we gotta get out of here." I hear a guy say. "Shit." The guy nearest to me says who I am guessing is Vincent. "Tell your brother that he is going to pay for what his done. To prepare himself because this means war." A few seconds later when I knew he was gone I felt someone close by and told them to untie me. The ropes on my hands fell off and the ones at my feet went loose as well. "I uncovered my eyes and was about to say thank you but I found no one there but me. I was very confused then I heard my brother yell out to me. "Jenna!" "Zeph, I'm over here!" I yelled back. He came crashing in like a super hero. "Jenna are you okay?" "Define okay." I tell him. "Come on get up." "Ow wait Zeph can you see what he did to my back it really hurts." He pulled my shirt to see and he gasped. "That bastard carved a V in your back. Next time I see him I am going to carve a Z that he will never forget." "Ha-ha then they will think he got attacked by the Zorro." I say laughing. "Jenna did they drug you?" He asks very serious so I stop laughing. "No but I was trying to loosen up the tension. Geez apparently someone doesn't have a sense of humor." "Whatever, hey why is your cheek so darn red." "Well because I learned from someone very close to not keep my mouth shut and got slapped a couple of times. Seriously I couldn't keep my mouth shut." "I bet you drove those guys' nuts." I was about to reply but felt very out of balance. "Wow are you alright Jenna?" "Yeah thanks." "Let's get you home before something else happens."

When we got home I heard my mother yell "Jenna!" "She's fine," Zephel responded for me. I was feeling kindda drowsy and all I wanted was to lye down. As soon as I lay in my bed I fell asleep. I heard someone come in and about jumped up but my brother spoke before I did "Stay like you are, I'm going to treat your wound." I lay in my belly and flinched when I felt my brother disinfecting my wound. Very sleepily I asked my brother "Mind telling me what happened to me and why it happened?" There was a long silence. "Hey incase you didn't hear me..." he cut me off "That guy who took you is named Vincent Castellano, he use to work for the organization I work for but he broke rules and was fired." I looked at him blankly "Well I'm just confused as ever. He told me that there was no point in him telling me about it because either way 'they' whoever 'they' are where going to erase my memories so that I wouldn't remember anything that had happened. Anyways how can somebody possible erase my thoughts I mean is this Men in Black or something..." "Jenna! Shut up!" He interrupted again. "Wow rude." "Listen don't worry about anything for now I'll tell you when the time comes." "What time?" "I said don't worry about it." "You tell me not to worry about it I was almost killed tonight I could have died and you tell me not to worry about it. What kind of bullshit is that?" He smacked me in the back of my head. "Ow." "Didn't I tell you to watch your language?" "Well sorry." "I really feared for your life Jen seriously but if I tell you now you are gonna' be in more danger." "Doesn't even make sense but whatever I understand." "Good now put a clean shirt and rest cus' you have school tomorrow." "You're kidding I was injured today I can't go to school." "Yes you can and guess what I'm your new gym teacher." He left as soon as he said that. "Wait, What!" I heard him laugh out in the hall. Apparently he thought all this was funny. Jerk.


End file.
